The Notebook
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Reyna is knocked out during battle. She forgets her memory. Reyna has a notebook where she writes about her life. Jason finds it hoping it would bring back her memory.
1. Prologue

**Well here is the moment many of you voted I appreciated the votes! Thank you! Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

Reyna was preparing for war games. At Camp Jupiter war games are taken very seriously. Her partner at war games was no other, Jason Grace. Jason was Juno's champion, slayer of the sea monster and much more accomplishments. He was a praetor just as she is. They were praetors for just a short while but they were becoming close. He was the only _male_ she trusted. She grew up not trusting men. She was taught men thought females were useless only to be used for pleasure and for having and raising children. When she first arrived at camp she didn't trust no one, especially the males. She thought men were bastards and should be sent to the Underworld. Eventually, her perspective on men changed since she met Jason.

When Reyna first met Jason she thought he was a pretty boy. She would observe that plenty of girls threw themselves at him and Jason would simply turn a blind eye. This didn't earn respect at all from her in fact it was the opposite. She thought that Jason probably thought of himself of to good for them or not worthy to be with him. This made her blood boil. He was the best swordmen at camp which Reyna thought contributed his arrogant, cocky, she thought he was. Later in time, she improved her fighting skill becoming the best next to him. They battled and she won. He did something she didn't expect especially from him, he applauded. Soon after Jason would pursue Reyna to just talk to her an get to know her better. Reyna would see when she looked around jealous faces from many girls. She didn't see what the other girls saw in him at first. Reyna thought that he was handsome but she knew looks wouldn't last forever. She thought that many of the girls were attracted to his looks or being who he was. Reyna saw a diffent side of him only according to him his trusted friend get to see. It felt odd for Reyna for a boy to call her a friend but she got used to it. She saw that beyond that hard shell he would show to other she saw weakness and vulnerability. She was impressed how well he can mask them just like she did as well. He was scared of what the future lay ahead just like she did. He tried to enjoy every day because it may be his last, just like she did. He tried not to show emotion no matter how bad the situation got, just like she did.

Tonight, she was participating with Jason to defeat their enemy for the event, Octavian. Octavian was the camp's augur. Octavian predicted the future using stuffed animals since he wasn't allowed to use live animals. Octavian was envious of Jason since he was praetor. Octavian has followers of his own but it wasn't enough for him he want more power. Being praetor was the only way to earn more power. Octavian was power hungry with the will to do anything to get what he wants. He blackmailed and use threats to usually get what he wanted but overtime since Reyna and Jason become praetors his blackmail and threats have reduced. Octavian knew what he was up against. Reyna knew that Octavian found her as a threat to his authority. But she was not afraid him. He could blackmail her, and he could threaten her all he wanted but she was not going down without a fight.

"Reyna." Jason said as he stepped into Reyna office looking very clean and tidy in his white toga.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Are you ready to head out?" Jason asked.

"Certainly." Reyna said. Jason held out his arm for her to take. If it was any other boy offering his arm she would've broken it in half. But Reyna gladly took his arm and left her office.

Together they walked to the Field of Mars. Everyone had their armor on. Octavian's side had on a chest plate and a helmet with a blue feather on top. Reyna and Jasons' side had on the same chest plate and helmet but the feather was blood red. Jason was handed two chest plates, one male and one female, he gave the female chest plate to Reyna. Reyna put on the chest plate. Jason then was handed two helmets with one blood red feather on each. Jason didn't hand Reyna the helmet. Instead, he placed the helmet in Reyna's head himself. Reyna admired the way Jason's hand would move on top of her head. He would first try to smooth out any hairs that are standing, then he would gently placed the helmet on her head. Finally, Jason would latch the staps underneath her chin. Reyna then did the same. It was a bit difficult for Reyna to install the helmet in his head but she managed. Jason was just an inch or two taller than her.

Octavian saw the little love scene. He was disgusted. He wanted to barf. Most of all he wanted to kill them. He wanted to be praetor. The two walking towards him were preventing him.

"Octavian." Reyna said.

"Jason and Reyna." Octavian.

"I expect this to be a good fight." Jason said.

"I am sure it will be." Octavian said and grin evilly. Jason and Reyna has no clue that Octavian had a plan he was sure was fool proof. He was willing to do whatever it takes to become praetor.

"Good." Jason replied and held out his hand for a handshake. Octavian didn't want to shake Jason's hand, he'd rather rot in the Underworld with Pluto than shake his hand. Octavian didn't have a choice. Octavian held out his pale hand and shook Jason's hand. Jason shook Octavian's hand it was cold, probably like his heart. They released. Octavian turned and walked towards his group. Jason and Reyna did the same.

Reyna didn't worry about Octavian. Octavian may be a elaborate talker but she knew he wasn't a elaborate thinker. She wasn't calling him stupid she thought he just lacked a bit of brain power at battle strategy. Reyna had the upper hand at this. She was in fact a daughter of Bellona. She knew what she had to do. Her plan was to keep the half of the best sword men to protect the 3 flags. The other half would cross the borderline to get the flags from the other side. The ones that need bit more training were sent in groups to hide in their territory and wait until the enemy come to attempt to capture them. Reyna would stay at her territory to watch and think of plans to prevent the others from getting their flags. Jason would go to the other side. Jason had skill and leadership to lead his group into a fearless battle. Her group knew what to do. They all did what they were instructed to do. The best swordmen were heading to the forest to hide and set up traps. Reyna turned to join them. Jason quickly grabbed her hand. Reyna saw their hands laced together.

"Sorry." Jason apologized.

"It's okay. I didn't mind." Reyna said truthfully.

"Oh. Be careful." Jason said. He knew she could take care of herself. She was independent but he still worried about her.

"I know how to take care of myself, Jason." Reyna said her eyes with amusement. Jason smiled a bit.

"I know but just be careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Jason said. Reyna sighed. It was nice of Jason to care for her but sometimes it annoyed her.

"Okay. You be careful yourself." Reyna said. She took her index and middle finger together kissed it and touched Jason with it. Jason smiled once more. He turned and ran to join his group.

Reyna made her way to her group. They knew what they were doing. Her group set up traps made out of rope. Some of them were up in trees with the leaves concealing them. Others, hid in the bushes. Their was a fort. The fort was 2 stories big. It was made out of wood. One of the flags were inside the fort. Another flag was deeper in the woods. The last flag was high up in the trees with the some of the swordsmen. Two flags were secured. One was vulnerable. She knew the obvious flag Octavian's team would go for would be that one. If they managed to get they would probably have no clue where the other two would be. She had the upper hand at this. She knew she did.

Jason's group knew the plan as well. The plan to pass their territory and take down anything and anyone in there way preventing them from getting the they accomplished that they would break into smaller groups and look for the flags and bring them back to him base. It was simple. Yet, very complicated for the other side since they wouldn't know which group to follow.

Octavian planned things out he tried to be very careful. Tonight, he would try to damage or possibly kill two beloved praetors. As the saying goes to earn something you must pay a price. Octavian was going to pay with two potential lives to earn what he wanted. His plan was to go to the other side and burn their fort down. He knew Reyna would be their to protect the flag and he knew she knew. Might as well burn her alive. As for Jason he had two options for him. Option one was to keep him alive to let him grieve over Reyna. He knew if this happened he'll feel guilty and be depressed not able to lead. Option two was to kill him during battle. To sneak behind him and stab a knife deep in his back causing a wound neither his his father Jupiter can heal. Either way one going down. The bell rang. The games have begun.

Reyna stood patiently in the fort with Gwen from the fifth cohort. She was ready for the other side to come and taste what she was made of. All of a sudden Octavian group came. The group hiding in the bush came out of their hiding place and clang swords with the other side. People from both sides crashed down to the floor, now injured. Octavian came forward. Some people from his group were protecting him. He came forward uninjured. Reyna thought it was pathetic. If you wanted something done you had to do it yourself. According to Octavian if he had other people willing to do his work why not use them?

Jason was leading his group like a true leader should lead. They took down the people who were standing in their way. He didn't kill them he just made injuries to them. His group did that as well. They made it to the fort. It was the same fort as theirs. It was two stories high and made out of wood. Their was a front entrance. The front entrance was a door that opened just like any other door. The front door was locked. No matter, Jason busted it by kicking his with his foot. The door flunged open. The people from upstairs went down stairs to fight and protect the flag. Jason and his group took down the enemies. They were harmless. Jason then walked upstairs to gt the flag when someone stabbed him. He got stabbed in the shoulder blade. Jason crumbled to the floor. Jason turned to see no one was their behind him. His group were still fighting with the enemies since some of them refused to give up. Jason tried to ignore the pain. He didn't have the knife in his back but he had the wound. Jason went upstairs to find no one their. The flag was had a wooden pole with a piece of rectangular cloth, color blue. Jason grabbed it and went downstairs topast back to home base.

Octavian had it planned out. Time to make it happen. Octavian and his bodyguard ran towards the fort. Octavian let his group go inside first. He had business to finish. Octavian then got a match from his back pocket, he sparked it and threw it at the fort. The fort started to slowly burn.

Reyna was fighted to defend the flag. Reyna smelled smoke. She defeated her opponent by disarming him and slashed her dagger across his stomach. She made sure not to go deep enough to kill him but deep enough to cause injury. She hurried up to the 2nd floor and she looked out to see the fort was coming down and fast. Gwen came ran in to see why there was the smell of smoke in the air. Everyone down stairs have evacuated. There was no way to get out unless they jumped. Thy did exactly that. Reyna took the flag in her hand and jumped out of the fort with Gwen. If Reyna and Gwen would've stayed upstairs for another 20 seconds they would've burned down with the fort.

Octavian was furious. She survived. Octavian was sure she wouldn't have. Next to Octavian was a club. It was made out of dark wood. Octavian grabbed it and weighed it in his arm. It was heavy. It was heavy enough to do damage.

Reyna was face down on the ground. She still held the flag. Reyna slowly tried to get up. Her back hurted. She couldn't wait for this to be over. Reyna never did get up to her feet. Someone hit Reyna in the back of the head. It hurted so much. Reyna did something she's never done. She blacked out.

Octavian smacked Reyna in the back of the head. It felt good to him. He felt in charge. Reyna then hit the floor, obviously unconscious. Octavian then thrwe the club over a bush. He then took Reyna's flag she had in her hand. Gwen didn't see anything she was in to much pain since she twisted her ankle from that jump. Octavian then walked towards his territory as of nothing has happened.

Jason had a flag in his hand. He ran towards home base. He made it. He ran towards the fort to see it destroyed. His first thought was Reyna. He then saw her lying on the floor unconscious. Jason dropped the flag. He did cared who won. It didn't mattered to him anymore.

"Reyna!" he yelled. No response.

"Reyna!" he yelled once more. Once again no response.

He ran towards her. He flipped her over. She looked asleep but she wasn't. He finally saw Gwen. She look horrified. She looked at him.

"You didn't see anything?" he asked. She nodded her head no.

"Game over!" he yelled. Immediately the bell rung. Game over.

"I need help!" he yelled again. Then people ran toward him, Reyna and Gwen.

"Help Gwen and take her to the nurse. I'll take Reyna." Jason said. Gwen was got off the ground and carried away. Gwen looked at Jason.

"You'll be okay." he said to Gwen. Gwen nodded and looked at Reyna then was taken away. Jason then carried Reyna. He was injured but he didn't cared.

"You'll be okay. I promise." Jason whispered to her ear. He kissed her temple. He then ran at full speed to the nurse's office.

* * *

**So far biggest chapter that I have done so far. I wanted to make this detailed as much as possible and trying to stay true I their character as best as I could. Anyways leave a review thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1:

**Sorry that it took a while to update. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

News spread quickly around Camp Jupiter. Reyna was in critical condition. Jason looked like he was going to lose his marbles. Everything was going well for Octavian. No one knew it was him. Of course he wanted to scream it from the top of his lungs but couldn't it. He wasn't no child of Minerva but he knew it wasn't wise or smart of him to go around saying he hit her.

Jason was worried about Reyna. He received medical attention for his shoulder blade. He was bandaged and had to drink ambrosia for the wound to heal. He was also told not to carry anything heavy. He didn't plan on it. Reyna was still asleep. Her head was bandaged to prevent the blood in her head to spill. She bleed alot on her way to the nurse. She had a minor concussion. The nurse told him someone knocked her out by hitting her with an unknown object. Jason wanted to know who it was. He wanted to serve justice for Reyna. He couldn't since the nurse tol him to take it easy for a couple of day. He went to Reyna. She was peacefully slept in a bed with purple covers. Jason grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand. Her hand was cold. He then wondered what kind of dreams Reyna dreamt about.

_Reyna followed Circe around with a clip board in her hand. Circe was telling her about a beautiful girl with blonde princess curls that came with a boy._

_"The boy was horribly rude. He annoyed me enough to turn him into a hamster like the other males that have stumbled upon hear. He probably held the girl captive. She was filthy. What a brave girl don't you think? I'm surprised she's still healthy. She'll stay with us and we'll teach her all we know. She is a fast learner." Circe said._

_"Yes milady." Reyna said then nodded. She hasn't met the new girl but she was hoping the girl was close to her age. She got really bored being around other girls who were older than her._

_"Men are horrible little things don't you think?" Circe asked. _

_"Yes." Reyna said._

_"Men dominate just about everything." Circe said then raised her hands in frustration, "Men are these so called leaders. The main god is Jupiter. What did he do? Grow up and made his pathetic daddy throw up his siblings. Juno protected that bastard. She feed Kronos a piece of rock! If I were Juno I would've have baby Jupiter to Kronos to eat him. I would've made him throw up so the other would make me their queen." _

_"Milady Juno is queen." Reyna pointed out. Circe gave Reyna the evil eye._

_"We have a bookworm don't we? Beside from attending your job you read. Good at least you have more knowledge then some of the bastards. Yes Juno is queen. She is queen because she married Jupiter. She is only queen because she married! If she could've made Kronos throw up she would be queen without having no man by her side! If she did perhaps the world would've been different. Women would've dominated the human race. Men would be at home tending the children. Not a woman. Men would be weak not us. We are not weak but the men think we are."_

_"I know that men think of us weak." Reyna said._

_"I know child. I think men should go to Tartarus if you ask me. Don't you think?" _

_"Deep into Tartarus." Reyna said._

_"Indeed very deep." Circe agreed._

_"Why do men think we are weak?" Reyna asked. She always wondered about this._

_"Men want to feel power. Power gives them pride. Pride gives fear from others. It is difficult for them to compete for one another for power. This is where the women come into place. You see, women tend to their children. We want our children to be happy. We give them affection. The men see affection as weak. If men can't give affection to their own blood then who? Women of course. If men can't seek to overpower one another what do they do? They overpower women! They use us. A women only had one role. The role was to grow up, get married and become a breeding slave for them. While being a breeding slave we are required to cook, clean, and tend to the man any desire." Circe shaked her head in frustration, "We sometimes bear sons. At first the sons love is very much and we love them back in return. Soon, the boy enter manhood. Once they enter that stage they forget about us. They don't need us anymore. They treat us like any other men out there!"_

_"Really?" Reyna asked._

_"Yes. They don't know realize why women go through to bring a into a world. To care for it. To help it when it is sick. After we give birth, a life it doesn't stop there! The first chance they get they take you to their chamber and resume the process of making a child. You can't say no them. Do you know hat happens if they do?"_

_"No." Reyna said._

_"They beat you and then resume what they were doing to get what they want." Circe said._

_"Men are no good." Reyna whispered. Circe heard her. She bended her knees to be at eye level with Reyna._

_"Yes child men are no good. Don't ever fall you ever fall in love. He might say he loves you. Once you say I do everything changes. He won't look at you in the same way. Your captured into his net. No escape. You'll be a breeding slave for him. After you give birth to a child. Off he takes you alone in his chambers to resume the process for you to bear another child. It keeps repeating until you die from birth or can no longer have anymore. Love is the reason why men think we are weak. We love to hard. If you love hard, you fall harder. Do you know who is the god of love?" _

_"Venus, goddess of love and beauty." Reyna said._

_"Yes she makes us look weak. Men see her as weak. They don't take into consideration the other goddesses like Minerva, Diana and Bellona. They are strong. They are fearless. Those are true figures who we should look up to." Circe said._

_"True women." Reyna said in awe._

_"True women." Circe repeated, " Don't you ever fall in love." Circe then placed a piece of Reyna's hair behind Reyna's ear._

_"Okay." Reyna said._

_"You know the consequences as much as I do, correct?" Circe asked._

_"Yes I do." Reyna said. Circe then stood up._

_"Good." Circe said. They then walked together to their late appointments._

Reyna gasped. Her head was throbbing. She instinctively touch her head. She felt a cloth on the top of her head. _Is this a bandage of some sort? _She thought.

"Your awake. I was scared of losing you." A masculine voice said. She turned to her right to see a boy about her age. The boy had cropped military blonde hair, blue eyskin and tan skin. Reyna jumped.

"Who are you?" She asked him. She looked at her hand to see her hand linked with his she pulled away quickly. She saw hurt in his eyes but she didn't care.

"What?" Jason asked. Reyna didn't recognized him?

"Get out." Reyna said darkly.

"What?" Jason asked feeling confused.

"I said get out." Reyna said. Jason tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away.

"Reyna." Jason whispered.

"How do you know my name? It doesn't matter I want you out." Reyna said. Reyna looked around the room in hopes to find a weapon she didn't. To her left she saw a desk with a tea set. She grabbed an empty cup an held it up in throwing position. Jason quickly back away to the door. Reyna threw the tea cup at Jason. It missed by a couple of millimeters. Someone barged in on the door. It was a girl in a cask on her led. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know Gwen?" Jason said. _Her name is Gwen. _Reyna thought. Reyna threw another cup of tea at the boy.

"Get out!" Reyna yelled. Jason ran out. Gwen stood there shocked.

"It's okay Reyna." Gwen said calmly, " He's your friend." Reyna snorted.

"Him as my friend? I wouldn't dream about that. He's a male. You seem friends with him. Why? Is he forcing you to become his friend? Are we held captive?" Reyna asked. Gwen knew something was very wrong. She had to get to the bottom of this.

"Do you feel okay?" Gwen asked Reyna.

"Of course I am. What a silly question? I don't understand why I have cloth wrapped around my head?"

"You got injured." Gwen said. Reyna tried to think on how she got injured. She came up with one solution.

"He's beaten me hadn't he?" Reyna yelled.

"No." Gwen said.

"I can't wait to get my hands on him. Help me up we need to escape. I dont want you to suffer the same fate as me. Likely, you did since you have a broken leg. He beat you right? Let's get out. I know we're injured but we can still over power him." Reyna said.

"What? No." Gwen quickly replied.

"Fine you can stay here and I will leave to get some help." Reyna said as she tried to get but quickly laid down on the bed. She felt her head spun.

"Take it easy." Gwen said as she walked to Reyna's bed, "I'll get you something to drink." Gwen then walked to the tea set to pour some tea. She was worried about Reyna. She wouldn't throw a tea cup at Jason. Reyna looked at her hand that boy have touched her. She was tempted to cut it off. She had physical contact with that boy. She waned to leave but she didn't want to leave Gwen behind. Gwen knew that if Reyna probably saw another make she'll go once again in panic mode. Gwen poured the tea in a cup. At the side of the cup were sleeping pills. She was afraid to give them to Reyna. So she decided to drop two pills in the tea. The pills dissolved from the heat of the tea. Gwen took a deep breathe.

"Are you okay? Has he beaten you that hard?" Reyna asked. She was worried about Gwen. Gwen ignored her.

"Here." Gwen said then handed the cup of tea to Reyna. Reyna took a sniff of the tea first. She wanted to make sure it was really tea. It wasn't like she didn't trust Gwen but it was better safe than sorry. Reyna took sipped the tea. The tea made it down to her stomach and it made her feel warm and fuzzy. Reyna then felt sleepy. Reyna handed the tea back to Gwen. She felt strangely tired as well.

"I feel tired." Reyna commented, "Was it sleeping tea?" Gwen ignored her again.

"Lay down." Gwen told her. Reyna did as she was told.

"When I wake up we are leaving." Reyna whispered.

"Sure." Gwen said. Reyna then closed her eyes and slept. Gwen sighed. _At least she didn't find out about the pill. _Gwen thought. Gwen then opened the door to leave but she saw Jason who sat against the wall. His eyes were filled with hurt.

"She thinks I'm a monster." Jason said.

"No she doesn't." Gwen said who tried to make Jason feel better.

"Don't lie to me. I know she thinks I'm a monster. She thought I hurt you. I would never hurt you, especially her." Jason said and meant every word.

"I know." Gwen whispered.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Jason asked. Since Gwen was daughter of Apollo it annoyed her when she was asked what was wrong with their friend. How in the Pluto was she supposed to know? She's Apollo's kid that why she is supposed to know. Truth be told she sometimes didn't know what kind of illness people had. But in this case she did know and she didn't like to know.

"I think she lost her memory." Gwen said quietly.

"What?" Jason couldn't believe this.

"She lost her memory. The blow she got to her head was to much for her. She forgot." Gwen said. This was not the news Jason was waiting for

"Isn't there some kind of medicine?" Jason asked. Gwen sadly shakes her head no.

"I'm sorry." Gwen said and she meant it from the bottom of her heart. It hurt to look at Jason with pain in his eyes. He usually stood tall with no emotions but now it's like a wall was let down. That brokenwall was vulnerable. Unprotected.

"Isn't there a way that can help regain her memory?" Jason asked.

"If we probably take her around or if she has anything special here that can jog back her memory." Gwen said.

"Such as?" Jason asked.

"I don't know a special place she liked to go to, a valuable item, or anything really." Gwen said. She hoped Jason would know anything about Reyna a special place or a valuable item.

"She hates men?" Jason asked.

"Yes she does." Gwen said and smiled. Reyna didnt want to be near nor breathe the same air as any boy when she first arrived at camp.

"Just like when she first came." Jason said.

"Yes." Gwen said.

"It seems like a life time ago. She hated me at first. We were assigned a quest together for the sea of monster. She learned to trust me a bit. We communicated a bit more and better. Together we help fight against Krono's brother. We we were assigned to be praetors. We became very close. I knew her secrets she knew mine. She hated me. I wanted to know why. I wanted to please. Not like please Juno or my dad. I wanted to show her that I was worthy enough to be her friend. She hardly trusted anyone. I wanted her trust. I cherished that trust. No its all gone wih a blink of an eye." Jason said.

"I know it must be hard for you." Gwen said who tried to comfort Jason. She didn't knew how but she tried.

"It is. I'm going to go for a walk." Jason announced to Gwen,"You should go lay down you been walking to much."

"Is that an order." Gwen said playfully.

"Yes it is." Jason said. He stood up and left.

Octavian heard this conversation. _So Reyna forgot her memory. If she forgot her memory she can't run dear old Camo Jupiter, right? Perfect. _Octavian thought. Octavian then left to his room to write a speech on how Reyna is now incapable to run a camp.

The night was beautiful. The moon was high up in the sky. The stars were twinkling bright. He cursed his dad. Why did his dad have to make beautiful night? To cheer him up, probably? There was acools breeze in the air. Jason felt refreshed. His mind felt clearer to think. He thought of special places Reyna has told him. Her villa was special. That was the place she expressed her worries or fears. He'll probably take her there. Jason quickly erased that thought. Reyna doesn't want to be near him. He then thought of a special item. Her dagger was special but there was no way Jason was going to give her a dagger when he in the same room with her. Jason then suddenly had a flash back.

_It was time for dinner. Jason was waiting for Reyna to get out of her villa to accompany her to dinner. Jason waited outside Reyna's doorsteps for about 10 minutes until he had got up and knocked on her door._

_"Come in." Reyna said from inside. Jason entered. Jason saw Reyna in her small dining area sittimg down in her table writing._

_"What are you writing?" Jason asked._

_"About my day." Reyna said then closed the book._

_"Why?" Jason asked._

_"I want to remember my life when I am older in detail." Reyna said._

_"So is that a diary?" Jason asked._

_"No it's a notebook. If it was a diary it would have a lock on it and it doesn't have one." Reyna said._

_"Anything eles that diary hold?" Jason said hoping to get on Reyna's nerves. Jason thought it was cute when she'd get all mad._

_"Notebook!" Reyna said with her eyes wide open in frustration, "It contains secrets."_

_"I know all your secrets." Jason said._

_"No you know some not all." Reyna pointed out._

_"So what you don't trust me." Jason said fake pouting pretending he was hurt._

_"I do but something are better kept to themselves." Reyna said._

_"Like?" Jason said hopin she would spill._

_"It's a secret." Reyna said._

_"I will know someday." Jason said pointing a finger playfully at Reyna._

_"Sure you will." Reyna said sarcastically._

_"Ready for dinner?" Jason asked._

_"Sure." Reyna said. Together they left to eat._

Jason now remembered what was important to Reyna. She wrote about her daily day life there. Her darkest secrets were kept there.

"The notebook." Jason whispered happily. Jason then turned around to run toward Reyna's villa.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the chapter. I did it extra long this time.**


	3. Chapter 2:

**Hope you like the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

Jason ran to Reyna's villa. He barged in Reyna's villa. Normally, Jason would be in big trouble with Reyna herself but since she forgot her memory then that's a different story. The villa felt empty. No one was the except the dogs. Their ruby eyes stared at Jason. Since they knew Jason they didn't go growl at him. Instead, they sat on a pillow and looked at the door expecting Reyna to come any minute. She didn't.

Jason walked into the kitchen. He checked the table where he hoped to find the notebook. It wasn't there. Jason ran to Reyna's room. He knew it had to be in the room. It had to be. The room was simple. There was a bed at the center of the room with purple covers and the backboard made of dark wood. The walls were painted white. A walkin closet but to had hardly any clothes. Jason knew a couple of Venus girls who would be extremely jealous of Reyna who owned a walk in closet. In front of the bed was a 1600 century dark wood cabinet. Jason opened the doors from the cabinet that revealed a plasma tv. Next to each side of Reyna's bed were two dark wood nightstands, 1600 century as well. Jason noticed that Reyna had a lot of dark wood material. Jason then remembered that Reyna said something about dark wood gives a room character. Jason saw what Reyna meant. Jason opened the drawers from the nightstand. They were full of paper. Jason took out the papers. He didn't find the notebook. Jason searched under the bed. It wasn't there. Jason stood up and thought.

_If I was Reyna where would I hide something? _Jason asked himself. Jason then left Reyna's room. He looked at the dogs. He had a feeling the dogs knew where it was. But Jason knew it would be weird for him to ask two dogs where the notebook is at. Jason sighed. Jason looked at the dogs.

"Come here." Jason said his voice with affection. The dogs tackled him to the floor and licked him. Jason petted then. The dogs then started to whine.

"She's sick. She'll get better." Jason told them. Jason stood up and walked towards the pillow. The dogs growled. _It's there. _Jason thought.

"Calm down." Jason told them. Jason lifted the pillow. It wasn't there. Jason thought it was probably inside the pillow. Jason examined the pillow to find a zipper on the side of the pillow. Jason grabbed the zipper, ready to pull but the dogs growled. It was a dark growled. _Don't you dare open that zipper. _Jason thought the growled said.

"I have to do this. Reyna lost her memory. This will probably bring her back. You can hate me later but let me take it." Jason said a he looked at the dog. The dogs looked at each other then turned their heads back to Jason and nodded. _Those are some smart dogs. Reyna taught then well. _Jason unzipped the pillow and places his hand inside the pillow. He felt pure cotton. He went deeper in the pillow when he felt somethig squared and squared. There it was.

The notebook was the size of a small book, The cover was made of brown leather. A red book mark showed from the inside of the book. Jason's hands trembled. _There it is. Her daily life. Her precious dark secrets. _Jason thought. The possible answer to his problems. Jason opened the book to the first page. In the center of the page was neat cursive. It read:

_Reyna daughter of Bellona. Be careful to those who read it. If you read it then sooner or later I will discover who you are and you will face my wrath. Don't say I didn't warn you._

Jason gulped. He hasn't read any of the other pages and he felt scared to read on. He felt guilty for reading through Reyna's notebook. He flipped the page.

_Today was my first day at Camp Jupiter. Lupa has sent me here. She says that I have great potential. I am mortified to see many males. They disgust me. Especially one in particular, Jason Grace. He seems arrogant. Many girls try to capture his attention but I personally think the more attention he get contributes to his ego. Hylla wants to join the Amazon. She is waiting for my decision for I haven't decided yet. I wonder what tomorrow shall bring?_

Jason felt surprised. Reyna thought or used to think he was arrogant. Jason sighed. He left the villa but with the notebook. Jason arrived at his villa. He threw the notebook on his bed quickly changed to his pajamas and went to bed with the notebook. He was tempted to read more but he decided not to. Instead, he placed the notebook under his pillow. One hand clutched the notebook, to make sure it was there till morning Jason then drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of...

_"Reyna." Jason said._

_"Yes?" Reyna replied. She wore a purple Camp Jupiter shirt and jeans. She looked pretty._

_"Will you be okay?" Jason asked her. He only knew Reyna for a while but he didnt knew how to comfort her. Reyna sighed._

_"Yes. I made my choice and Hylla has made hers. We both knew sooner or later we would select our own paths. She probably didn't expect it to happen so soon." Reyna said._

_"I'm sure she will be okay with the Amazon." Jason said. He was glad that Reyna wasn't going with Hylla._

_"I know. She might probably end up being their queen." Reyna said. Jason agreed with that. A daughter of Bellona was born to lead. The horn blew. It was time for dinner._

_"Let's go to dinner." Jason offered._

_"Sure." Reyna said. Together they walked to the Mess. It was silent on the walk but a comfortable silence. They sat next to each other while they ate. Jason ate. Reyna hardly touched her food. Jason put down his pizza._

_"Something wrong?" Jason quietly whispers to her._

_"It just feels weird not to be here wih her. I am used to her to over shadow me." Reyna said. Jason felt that Reyna was trying to hide sadness._

_"Overtime, you'll get used to it. I promise." Jason assured her. Reyna nodded. She picked up her pizza and started to eat._

Jason woked up. He remembered his dream. He remembered that it happen a few months after Reyna's arrival. Probably around the time Reyna realized Jason wasn't as arrogant she thought he was. Jason still held the notebook under his pillow. He sighed in relief. He took the notebook out and left it on the bed. He quickly changed into his toga. After he changed he ran out of his villa with the notebook to the nurse's office. Gwen was there.

"Morning Jason." Gwen said brightly.

"Morning. Well someone is in a good mood even though they twisted their leg yesterday." Jason replied. Gwen wanted to punch him.

"Found anything that might bring back her memory." Gwen said. Jason knew that her meant, Reyna.

"Yeah." Jason said. He clutched the notebook to his chest.

"Is that it?" Gwen asked as she pointed to the notebook.

"Yeah." Jason said again. Gwen held her hand out.

"Can I see it?" Gwen asked him. Jason hesitated.

"It's Reyna's notebook. She writes about her daily life and her personal secret." Jason whispered to her.

"Oh. That's why you holding on to it as if your life depended on it." Gwen said who realized.

"Yeah." Jason said timidly.

"Have you read it?" Gwen asked.

"Only one page." Jason said. He still felt guilty.

"What was it about?" Gwen said now interested in the topic.

"It was just about her first day at Camp Jupiter." Jason said plainly.

"Oh." Gwen said.

"Yeah. I thought maybe someone can read it to her and it can possibly jog back her memory." Jason suggested.

"Great. Who?" Gwen asked. Questions like this reminded him of Dakota and Bobby.

"You." Jason said. Personally, Jason didn't want Gwen to read and learn Reyna's secrets but she was the only person Reyna would allow to sit in the same room with her.

"Okay then." Gwen said quietly. Gwen didn't want to it. Gwen didn't like hearing the things Reyna would say about Jason. She knew Reyna didn't mean it since she doesn't have her memory, but still.

"Then if the notebook says anything good about me-" Jason said but was cut off.

"She will write positive things about you. Probably not in the beginning but further into the pages it will." Gwen said. She meant what she said.

"I hope so." Jason said glumly, "If the notebooks says anything good about me then she'll start to trust me. If she trusts me then I'll continue from where you left off." Jason said happily at the end.

"Sure." Gwen said. She again held her hand out. Jason seemed to hesitate again. "If I learn any secrets I won't say a word about it." Gwen said truthfully. Jason relaxed and handed over the book.

"Guard the book." Jason warned her.

"Yes I know. Geez your starting to sound like my mom." Gwen teased. Jason smiled.

"Then listen to what our told the first time." Jason said.

"Well she's awake so I better go and explain it to her." Gwen said meaning explain the notebook to Reyna. Jason nodded. Gwen started to walk to Reyna's room. Jason debated with himself to lean against the door to hear what Gwen will read. Gwen turned to see Jason debate with himself. Gwen sighed. _He really respects her privacy. _Gwen thought. "Jason come on. I know you respect her privacy and all but I guess this can be a one one exception." Gwen said.

"I'm not so sure." Jason said.

"Come. When you read to her you at least need to know where I left off." Gwen pointed out. Jason sighed defeated. He knew Gwen had a point.

"Okay." Jason said. Together they walked to Reyna's door.

"Stay." Gwen mouthed to him. Gwen opened the door and entered. Jason stayed outside. He sat on the floor with his back against the door.

"Hey Reyna." Gwen said to Reyna.

"Hello." Reyna replied. She had finished her toast and a cup of coffe that was for her breakfast. Reyna couldn't wait to leave.

"Doing okay?" Gwen asked her.

"Gwendolyn cut the chit-chat and go to the point." Reyna said. She knew that Gwen wanted to make a short conversation before she had something real important to say.

"Fine. I have a notebook." Gwen said. She held out the notebook wih her two hands. Reyna looked at the notebook. It was made out if brown leather and a red bookmarkworkers out of the pages. Reyna felt that it was familiar to her.

"And?" Reyna asked.

"It's yours." Gwen said.

"Fabulous." Reyna said sarcastically. Gwen rolled her eyes. Reyna was tempted to call her out for it but she decided to let it pass.

"It is." Gwen said who pretended not to hear Reyna's sarcasm, "You wrote about your daily life in her."

"Wouldn't you think if I did write about my daily life in there I would know?" Reyna asked.

"Yes but...how can I explain this?" Gwen asked herself the continued, "You sorta forgot your memory."

"It isn't a sorta. It's either yes or no." Reyna said.

"Fine you forgt your memory." Gwen said.

"So you are hoping by me reading that notebook it may jog back my memory?" Reyna asked.

"No and yes." Gwen said.

"Excuse me?" Reyna said confused.

"I will read it to you." Gwen said.

"What is this a bed story story!" Reyna said outraged.

"No, it ain't. If it was I would've showed you the notebook when you were about to go to bed." Gwen pointed out.

"How do I know that is mine?" Reyna asked. Gwen sighed and approached Reyna's bed where Reyna sat. Gwen opened the book.

"This is your writing." Gwen said. Reyna looked and it was true. She knew her neat cursive.

"So. I could've been beaten to write that to replace my memories with the ones written in the book." Reyna said. Gwen sighed. She knew Reyna was stubborn but she didn't expected Reyna to be this stubborn.

"It's yours. You wrote it when you still had your memory." Gwen said.

"Then how did I lose my memory." Reyna said. Gwen then explained to her the night before and that it was war games.

"The fort was on fire we were on the top and we both jumped." Gwen said.

"That isn't something I would do." Reyna said and raised an eyebrow.

"Did I mention the fort was on fire? We either jumped off or would've been burned alive. When we landed I twisted my ankle and you were unconscious but we found your head was bleeding."

"My head?" Reyna asked confused.

"Yes that why when you woke up you had cloth wrapped around it." Gwen said.

"Oh." Reyna said.

"Okay. So can I read it to you?" Gwen asked her. Gwen knew Reyna didn't have a choice.

"Not like I have a choice." Reyna muttered, "Sure. I need something to amuse me anyways." Reyna said. Gwen then sat on Reyna's bed. She read the first page to Reyna. Gwen then closed the notebook and placed it next to her.

"Did that helped?" Gwen hopefully asked.

"Who's Jason Grace?" Reyna asked, "By the way I decribes him he seems like a dung head." Reyna said.

"Jason is the one that held your hand when you first woke up." Gwen said.

"The one that I threw tea cups at?" Reyna said in a how's-the-weather-today voice.

"Exactly." Gwen said and nodded.

"I should've cut his hand off when I had the chance." Reyna muttered.

"He's important to you." Gwen blurted.

"To me?" Reyna asked in surprise.

"Yes. You care about him just like he cares about you." Gwen said.

"Me? I getting along with a male who I decribed as arrogant in the notebook." Reyna said.

"Yes. Later you two started to get along and were going the romance direction." Gwen winced, already prepared for Reyna to shout. This was way to much to process for her.

"Is he full of himself?" Reyna quietly asked.

"No. You kept him grounded and he kept you for not being so serious at the time." Gwen said.

"Romance?" Reyna asked.

"Well everyone hoped you two would get together." Gwen said as she looked at the floor, "When everyone eles asked you two would deny it."

"Oh." Reyna said.

"Yeah. Your not taking it that bad as expected." Gwen commented.

"Really?" Reyna said sarcastically, "It's a lot to process."

"I know." Gwen said who offered words of comfort, "It'll get easier in more time." Reyna sighed. There was a window to Reyna right side of the bed. Reyna looked. The sun shined brightly and all she could see was green grass.

"I hope so." Reyna said sadly.

Jason felt his heart break a little when he heard Reyna's tone in her voice. She sounded sad. He knew she was sad. He couldn't do anything about it as much as he wanted to.

"Do I continue reading?" Gwen asked. Reyna nodded. Gwen sighed. She picked up the book and placed it on her lap. She opened the notebook. She looked at Reyna and saw Reyna's eyes. Reyna's eyes were filled with confusion, questions and and waited for answers to appear. Gwen then looked down at the notebook and began to read.

* * *

**Sorry that it took a while a update. Been quite busy lately. I will also try to update on my other stories. Be patient with me. Anyways reviews are much appreciated! Thanks. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3:

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter:3

* * *

_Today I have seeked a friend. She is a female. Her name is Gwendolyn better known as Gwen. I find her a bit odd but overall sweet. I bumped into that idiot of Jason Grace this morning. His voice is still in my head._

_"Excuse me." I said angrily. _

_"Well sorry." The idiot boy said._

_"Sure. It fixes the problem of me on the floor." I said I was angry. He got up an held out his hand. I was outraged. I got up by myself and cleaned off the dirt. I turned to walk away but he spoke._

_"I said I am sorry." He said._

_"I don't want to hear your excuses. Talk to me again and I will slit your throat." I said warning him. I wasn't afraid to do that. He didn't speak so I left. Stupid boy! Gwen says that he isn't that bad but I suppose she is lying. Just breathing the same air bothers me! He ran into me! That pig! He should've watched out where he is going. He was probably to busy with the other stupid girls waving at him that he got distracted. Loves being adored._

_On the other note Hylla wants to leave. She is pressuring me to go with her. I haven't made my decision. I want to find my own shadow not be over shadowed by her. I don't mind that but it's time to leave the nest, a saying that I read in a book. I don't know. It's late I am tired from the intense training. A good night will clear my mind._

"Aww. You think I'm sweet." Gwen said as he then looked up from the notebook.

"I said I thought you were odd too." Reyna pointed out.

"I am not odd." Gwen whined.

"Yes." Reyna said as she bit her nail.

"How?" Gwen said. Reyna didn't know how to answer that question, at first.

"Let's just say I have a gut feeling." Reyna said as she looked at Gwen.

"You don't have nothing to say huh?" Gwen said.

"Shut up." Reyna snapped.

"Well then." Gwen muttered.

"Continue." Reyna instructed.

"You forgot your memory but you should've lost you being bossy as well." Gwen muttered. Reyna glared at her. "Okay." Gwen said.

_Today I was introduced to a male called Octavian. He claims to be an augur. He kills teddy bear besides animals. Pathetic. He ripped a teddy bears' throat and then predicted that I would have great success in life. I wonder what kind of success? I can't possibly believe a person who cuts a animal toys' throat._

_Gwen had told me that Octavian isn't who you think he is. According to Gwen he finds about gossip and then use it against you. I found this a bit odd. I didn't thought he would use your own words against you type of person. I suppose not to huge a book by its cover._

"Octavian sounds like a person with no friends due to his blackmail." Reyna said.

"Believe me. He has friends but they are in college, New Rome." Gwen said.

"New Rome?" Retna asked confused.

"You'll learn more about it later." Gwen said.

"Interesting." Reyna muttered.

"About Octavian?" Gwen asked.

"No about this so called New Rome." Reyna said.

"Oh." Gwen said she didn't know how to answer.

Jason remembered the threats Reyna made to him that day. He thought it was cute that she got all worked up. Jason was scared that Reyna would actually slit his throat at first. It took time after they started hanging out to get used to her threats. Jason managed.

"Should I continue?" Gwen asked.

"You don't have to." Reyna said as she looked at her feet. She felt overwhelmed with the things she learned. She learned that she has a sister, Hylla. She knew there was a good possibility that Hylla joined the Amazons. She knew Octavian didn't sound like a pleasant person. There was Jason. She doesn't remember him but according to her notebook he sounded like a pain in the podex.

"I should stop. You seem confused trying to process everything at once." Gwen said sympathetically.

"Can you leave me alone for a while? I need to collect my thoughts together." Reyna said. Gwen closed the notebook.

"I will be outside if you need me." Gwen said. She left. Gwen felt sad for Reyna. She never has seen Reyna this confused. She would remember seeing Reyna always with her chin held high. Jason saw Gwen's sad expression. It hurt him as much as seeing Reyna sad.

"I want to see her memory back too." Jason said to comfort her.

"I don't think reading the notebook is enough." Gwen said.

"What eles can we do?" Jason asked.

"She is reading about her life but she needs to experience it. She needs to remember her experience." Gwen said.

"So reliving her experience." Jason suggested.

"Either relive it or just see it in person." Gwen said.

"So what are you suggesting she relives or see in the hope she remembers?" Jasin asked.

"Regain those feelings she had for you. Who knows she might even fall in love with you this time." Gwen said.

"It's not like that." Jason muttered.

"The two of you were heading at that direction. You guys had the affection for one another. All you needed was to ask her to be your girlfriend. So don't tell me it wasn't like that. I know exactly how it was. A roman is not suppose to show expressions on their face what so ever but you let your guard down when you had the chance to be alone with her." Gwen said.

"I know." Jason whispered.

"You may hold the key to trigger her memory besides her notebook." Gwen said.

"What's the key that I hold?" Jasin asked. Gwen wanted to smack him for being so thick headed at times.

"You. Let her relearn things about you." Gwen said.

"Oh. I'm not so sure I can open up to her like that." Jason said.

"You don't have to sit down with her and tell her all your secrets. You just have to spend time with her. She's still quick at picking things up fast like when I entered the room she knew I was up to something. Spend time with her and she will observe you and then learn about you." Gwen said.

"She can't be near me. She threw cups at me last time. What if I try to hold her hand again and she goes haywire again." Jason said.

"Then don't hold her hand. Your going to have to resist the urge to hold her her hand. When you first met her you kept your distance right?" Gwen asked.

"Not really. I would bump into her and she would get mad." Jason said.

"But you didn't touch her exept in accidents." Gwen said.

"Yes." Jason.

"So that's it hang out with and keep your distance. Time will pass by then start getting closer to her." Gwen said.

"I hope she remembers" Jason said.

"I hope she does too." Gwen said as she placed her handson his shoulder.

Reyna was in her room. She looked out the window to the sun shining high up in the sky. Reyna turned to look at her bed. Her notebook was still in the bed. She grabbed it. She examined it. It wasn't a beat up notebook but it wasn't a leather notebook that looked like new. Her notebook had a few scratches here and there but other than that it was in good condition. She randomly opened the notebook to a random page.

_Jason Grace may be a pain in the rear at time. He is loyal. He is fierce. He has a sense of loyalty and justice. He is loyal. I suppose the saying is true don't judge a book by its cover is true._

Reyna smiled to herself. She felt a bit relieved that Jason wasn't just a huge pain in the butt. She then figured that she must've known him very well to say these types of things about him. She felt curious to know him. She wanted to find out if the words she wrote were true. Only time will tell.

No one knew how critical Reyna's condition was except Jason, Gwen, Bobby and Dakota. Jason told them and they were very sympathetic to Jason. Jason warned them not to say a word about this and the two boys promised they wouldn't say a word. Jason haven't told them how he hopes to bring Reyna's memory back but they haven't asked. Bobby and Dakota knew that if they talked about Reyna's condition with Jason he would have a sad expression in his eyes. They didn't like to see their friend with that expression on his face.

Octavian wanted to desperately know what was wrong with Reyna. He knew she would be out a while but he wanted to know for how long and what was wrong. He knew that he did damage to her head but he didn't know how much damage. There was gossip that Reyna was in a coma, has a rare disorder or she was pregnant with Jason's child which caused her to faint. He had a hunch that the last piece of gossip was fake. Octavian wanted to know. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

There was a Senate meeting at noon. Jason didn't attend. The Senate meeting was about the budget for next year but no one can agree on a certain budget, so it was decided when Jason attends it will be finalized. Octavian knew that since Jason didn't attend something was seriously wrong with Reyna. He hated not knowing the truth but he only had gossip, the gossip was useless. When Jason didn't arrive at the meeting more gossip came in that Reyna needed to get surgery of some sort, Reyna was still in a coma and Jason had a tough decision to decide to put Reyna down or not, and that Jason was with Reyna to comfort her over losing their unborn child. Octavian knew that the Reyna is pregnant with Jason's child rumor wouldn't die down anytime soon. Octavian debated with himself to either demand for Jason to come during the next Senate meeting or barge into the nurse's office to find out what really is wrong with Reyna. He decided to barge into the nurse's office. Octavian walked to the nurse's office. He opened te door to enter.

"Okay what is going on?" Octavian demanded. He saw Jason and Gwen sitting on two wooden chairs. Jason stood up from his chair.

"What do you mean?" Jason said.

"You know exactly what I mean Grace, I meant Reyna. What is wrong with Reyna?" Octavian snarled.

"Why do you all of a sudden have an interest in Reyna's well being?" Jason challenged.

"She is praetor. We meaning the people want to know her current condition." Octavian said innocently.

"Don't you mean we meaning you Octavian? Is there anything that you are up to?" Jason asked.

"I can't ask! Am I breaking the law that New Rome has!" Octavian yelled.

"No you are not breaking the law. But I know a snake like you is always up to something." Jason said. Octavian laughed darkly.

"Poor Jason. Is her state that bad? What is her condition? Coma? Surgery?" Octavian asked.

"No it isn't." Jason snarled. There was a limit with Jason's patience and Octavian was about to reach the Jason's breaking point.

"So it is far more worse." Octavian assumed.

"No it isn't." Jason repeated.

"Where is she?" Octavian asked as he looked around, "Where is her room? I want to see how bad is she." There was an entrance to the hall and the first door to the right was Reyna's room but Octavian didn't knew that. Octavian stated to walk towards the hall but Jason got in the way.

"That wouldn't be wise augur." Jason said darkly. Jason wasn't going to let Octavian come near Reyna's room.

"Who says that wouldn't be wise?" Octavian challenged.

"Me. Also those so called messages you get when you slice a teddy bears throat." Jason said.

"If I was allowed to use animals then I would get good reception." Octavian said.

"Excuses." Jason said.

"Believe what you want to believe, Grace. Move out of the way." Octavian said then pushed Jason to the side. That made Jason hit his breaking point. Jason took out his coin and turned it into a sword. He shoved Octavian against a wall and held the sword to his throat.

"What did you say to me?" Jason said. Octavian saw a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Octavian understood that no matter how hard he budged Jason wouldn't let him pass. Gwen had enough.

"Stop it now." She yelled.

"You heard her, release me you pathetic mule!" Octavian said. Jason didn't release him.

"I am a pathetic? I am looking at one that is beyond it." Jason said. He released Octavian.

"Mark my words Grace, I will find out and when I do extreme measures will be taken." Octavian said as he backed away from the hall and pointed a finger at Octavian.

"Extreme measures will be taken on how to close that so called pie hole of yours shut." Jason said. Octavian flared his nostrils. He felt insulted. He felt outraged. Octavian walked to the exit, walked out and slammed the door as hard as he could.

Reyna heard the argument. She wanted to come out and show herself but Jason was preventing Octavian from doing so. She knew it was Octavian because Jason mentioned slicing teddy bears' throats and she remembered that Gwen read a part of her notebook that talked about Octavian. She knew there had to be a reason why Jason protected her. She just didn't know the reason. Reyna came out of her room. She saw Jason seated on a chair with his head in his hands. Jason looked up and saw Reyna, he quickly sat up straight.

"Reyna, why are you out of your room?" Jason said.

"I heard shouting." Reyna said.

"You heard that." Jason said.

"Well I was just a door away it was likely for me to hear." Reyna said.

"How are you feeling?" Gwen asked.

"Well." Reyna responded. She started to feel a little dizzy. She placed her hand in the wall to hold herself up. Jason reacted quickly. He got up from his and placed a hand in her shoulder. Gwen followed and did the same thing as Jason. Reyna felt uncomfortable with Jason's hand on her. She shaked Jason's hand off her shoulder. Shee saw a flash of hurt in his eyes but then was replaced with an emotionless expression.

"Come on Reyna, I should take you to your room your probably tired." Gwen said.

"Alright." Reyna said. Reyna knew that she should've protested but she felt weak to protest.

"It's dark outside anyways." Gwen said.

"Oh." Reyna said. She slowly walked with Gwen to her room. She turned her head to see Jason. He stood there with his eyes full of concern. When he saw Reyna looked at him he turned his head. He felt hurt when Reyna pushed him away. "Good night Jason." Reyna whispered softly. Jason didn't heard her. Reyna walked into her room with Gwen. Gwen shut the door. Gwen helped Reyna get in her bed.

"You will read to me tomorrow correct?" Reyna asked as she layed in her bed.

"Sure g'night." Gwen said then left her room. Gwen saw Jason on the coach.

"She isn't familiar to your touch." Gwen said to him.

"It just hurt." Jason said.

"Well I am going back to the cohort, coming?" She asked.

"No. I don't want that snake sneaking in." Jason said.

"Alright. Good night." Gwen said. She then left to get a good night sleep.

"Jason layed down on the coach. He was going to stay. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Reyna. He would make sure nothing would happen. He wanted to get up and find Octavian to push him in the face but fought the urge. Jason felt sleepy.

"Good night Rey." Jason whispered then drifted off to sleep.

Reyna heard the door closed. She sat up and tried to look for her notebook. She found it on the nightstand next to her bed. She picked it up. She was curious to learn more about Jason Grace. The only thing she had to know the answer was her notebook. She opened her notebook and started to read.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I wanted to include Octavian since I didn'tincluded him in the last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4:

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

_Today, I saw Jason getting adored by his girl followers. They follow him like a lost puppy. I suppose he saw me because he ran up to me._

_"What?" I said._

_"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you." Jason said._

_"About?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"By what I am assuming you want to talk about nothing. I am not sure a nothing conversation is possible." I said. Jason smiled. I didn't mean for him to smile from my comment. I cleared my voice and continued, "Don't you have a fan club to attend to." I said then pointed to the girls who were gave me the evil eye._

_"They are not my fan club." _

_"So they are your groupies."_

_"No."_

_"Why are you so difficult?"_

_"Well you don't see me asking, why are you so stupid."_

_"I don't like being the center of attention."_

_"Sure you don't." I said sarcastically._

_"I mean it. They expect me to be like my dad. To be a leader."_

_"I suppose they expect you to be a playboy like your daddy. In my opinion, you are living up to that."_

_"I am not a playboy." _

_"Whatever." I said. I turned to leave._

_"You should get to know me. I am not what you expect me to be." Jason said. I turned back to him._

_"Time shall tell." I said. I turned and kept walking. I don't understand why he told me he doesn't like being the center of attention? Was it a suggestion to get to know him?_

Reyna felt bad talking to Jason like that. Reyna got up and walked to the window. The night looked lovely. The night sky was dark blue and the moon was the only thing that shined up high un the sky. Reyna could hear the crickets. She could feel goosebumps on her skin when she felt the cool air. The night felt peaceful.

Reyna wanted to get out and explore the night. She did exactly that. She got out from the window. She closed the windows but left a crack open for she can later return. She didn't know her surrounding. It was new to her. She wanted to explore. Reyna walked and she didn't knew where she was going.

Jason woke up startled. He felt something was wrong. He got up and checked on Reyna. She wasn't there. Jason knew that she walked out from the window. Jason sighed. He was going to go get her. Jason closed the door and walked to the exit of the nurse's office.

Octavian tossed and turn in his bed. He hated Grace's guts more than usual from the incident. He felt he should've used the dagger he uses to kill his teddy bears on Jason. Octavian imagined it. He pinned Jason against the wall and he would slowly slit Jason's throat. It was a master piece to Octavian. If only I could've made that happen, Octavian thought to himself. He wasn't sleepy. He was angry. He knew that Grace was at the nurse's office to guard Reyna. He then had a twisted thought. He thought of the nurse's office burned only to ashes left. He imagined it burned down to the ground. He also imagined the two praetors inside who burned alive. Octavian considered to put it in action but decided not to until he felt was the right time. He knew if he did the people of Rome would be suspicios. He didn't want that. He decided to wait to seize the moment. He was not stupid. He was clever. He just wasn't patient.

Reyna didn't knew where she walked. She just walked and walked. She felt alone. The only comfort she had was the sound of the crickets. Reyna finally stumbled upon a river. Reyna couldn't see the color of the water but she could hear the water that flowed within the river. She sat down with her legs crossed. She breathed in deeply. She felt the fresh air filled her lungs inside her. She breathed out.

"You shouldn't walk out like that." A male whispered. She was startled. "It's okay it's me." The make voice said. It was Jason.

"Oh." Reyna said. She then looked at the river.

"I'm glad I found you." Jason said.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Reyna snapped. She saw Jason raised his hands in defeat.

"I know you can. It just doesn't stop me from worrying."

"You shouldn't worry."

"It doesn't stop me. Can I sit next to you?"

"If you choose to."

"Thanks." Jason said. Jason then sat in the ground with his legs out.

"How did you know I was gone?" Reyna asked as she moved herself a bit farther away to avoid being touched.

"I woke up to check on you. When I did you were gone. I knew you went out for a walk through the window."

"How?"

"Well you wouldn't go out the exit where I was."

"Why were you there?" Reyna asked as she narrowed her eyes. Jason couldn't see Reyna well but he can feel her eyes narrowed at him.

"Guarding."

"Who? Me?"

"Who else?"

"Why?" Reyna said who ignored Jason's question.

"I didn't want any intruders."

"Octavian?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I heard the argument outside."

"Oh."

"He blackmails, right? He is a snake like you called him."

"He is."

"You don't trust him."

"Nope."

"You believe he is up to something?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't be suprised if he is."

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

"There is no need to protect me."

"Yes there is."

"Why?"

"Your main focus should be recovering your memory not worrying how that snake will slime his way back. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Touching." Reyna said sarcastically. Jason smiled.

"I don't him to hurt you."

"Is this the part I say 'I don't want him to hurt you' and I go into your arms."

"Exactly."

"Keep wishing."

"I will be waiting. No matter how long." Jason said as his voice drifted off at the end.

"Is there a name for the river?"

"Little Tiber River, why?"

"Out of curiosity."

"It's late."

"I am aware of that."

"It's cold."

"I am aware of that, too."

"Aren't you cold?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I know. Let's go inside." Jason said then stood up. He held out his hand. Reyna got up without his help. Jason thought of Gwen's word _She isn't familiar to your touch_. Reyna walked ahead of Jason.

"Aren't you coming?" Reyna said. Jason followed.

Octavian could not sleep, at all. He gave up and stood up from his bed. He putted on his bunny slippers and decided to go out for a midnight stroll. Octavian walked to Little Tiber River. He saw two figures that started to walked. He knew it was very late to be out. He decided to follow the figure. Octavian followed them. He only heard silence, until one of the figure spoke.

"Lovely night." Jason said. Octavian had a gut feeling the other person next to him was Reyna. But, the other person was silent. Jason and the other person Octavian believed was Reyna continued to walk in silent. Everything was silent until he stepped on a branch. The branch cracked under Octavian's weight. Octavian cursed at himself.

"Did you hear that?" Jason asked as he spun around.

"An animal." Reyna softly suggested. Jason nodded.

"Let's keep walking." Jason said. He wanted to grab Reyna's hand but he knew he shouldn't. He fought his urge.

Octavian relieved a small sigh. That was a close one, he thought. It was too close for him. It was a careless mistake. That mistake almost costed him. Octavian continued to walk. He was more cautioussed where he stepped. Octavian followed. Jason and the other person walked to the nurse's office. Octavian saw Jason opened the entrance door and the other person walked in. Octavian swored to himself that he saw a braid, Reyna. So Gracie here went for a romantic stroll with his beloved Reyna, Octavian thought with a evil grin plastered on his face. Octavian walked to the door. He hoped the door wouldn't squeaked. It didn't. Octavian entered. He didn't see anyone. He assumed Jason and Reyna were inside Reyna's room. Octavian walked to the door. He held his hand on the knob and slowly attempted to open it. The dang door knob didn't budged. Octavian cursed himself. The only thing he can do was leaned his ear to the door.

"It isn't necessary for you to stay." Reyna said.

"I don't want you getting out again." Jason said.

"I don't like being watched as I sleep."

"You should come up with a better excuse."

"Jason leave."

"No. I won't watch you sleep."

"Hiw would I know?"

"I will be on the couch." Jason said as he pointed to a sea green couch at a side of the room.

"You could be watching me from a distance."

"Why on earth would I do that?" A sarcastic Jason said.

"I don't know."

"Alright then.

"I thought Octavian was creepy. If see you watching me when I wake up you will be beyond creepy."

"Believe me. No one can pass Octavian and him being creepy." Jason said. Reyna yawned. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Fine have it your way. Just for the record, I feel uncomfortable. Very comfortable." Reyna said as she grabbed her covers to cover herself.

"I feel the need to protect you." Jason said without thinking.

"Why do you have that need?"

"It is a cruel world out there."

"I know."

"Go to sleep." Jason said then laid down on the couch.

Touching, Octavian thought, a foolish boy taking care of the girl who he believes he loves, tragic if she doesn't remembers you. Octavian stood up and looked at the door. He remembered that he saw girls with brokened heart when they saw Jason and Reyna together. He remembered that he smiled that he saw the girls' pain. He also hated to see Jason and Reyna together. Besides having love faces towards one another especially Jason is unprofessional they should be improving Rome for a better tomorrow, Octavian thought. Octavian then walked out. He walked to his room and curled up with a teddy bear. He threw off his bunny slippers to the floor.

"I hope you love birds enjoy your moment. I hope Reyna does not remember you, at all." Octavian said to himself. Octavian then slept, peacefully.

Jason knew that Reyna was in dreamland. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He couldn't sleep. Jason looked at the ceiling. He sighed. He then turned his attention to Reyna. He saw her body breathed in and out. She breathed peacefully. Jason got up and walked towards her. Her watched her sleep. Her bangs were on her face. Jason wanted to brush the bangs away from her face but he knew he shouldn't since Reyna would probably wake up. He didn't want to wake her up. He saw Reyna scowled in her sleep. Jason smiled.

"Fight that person or monster that you're fighting." Jason whispered softly. He then saw Reyna wrinkled her nose. He thought it was cute.

"I guess you saw something you didn't like." Jason whispered softly again. Jason smiled once more before he went back to the couch. He then slept.

Reyna woke up the next morning. The sun shined thought the window. She yawned and stretched. She looked around and her eyes drifted to Jason. Jason was on the couch. He was sleeping. She wanted to wake him up. Reyna looked around beside Jason and luckily, on cue he woke up.

"Good morning." Jason said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning." Reyna replied.

"Had a good sleep."

"Yes. You didn't watch me sleep did you?"

"No." Jason lied.

"Good."

They heard the door knocked. Jason got up unlocked the door and opened it. It was Gwen with a plate of food and a cup of juice.

"Why was the door locked?" Gwen asked.

"Well, good morning to you." Jason said.

"Alright, good morning." Gwen said as she looked directly at Jason.

"Good morning." Reyna said.

"Morning to you." Gwen said cheerfully. Gwen then handed Reyna the plate of food. "You better eat it, all of it." Reyna sighed. Reyna then started to eat. Gwen gave her a plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and two pieces of toast. To Reyna that was plenty of food. Gwen looked at Jason.

"What?" Jasonasked.

"Aren't you going to clean up? Shower? I can take it from here." Gwen said.

"I'm okay." Jason said. Gwen raised an eyebrow that said I-want-to-talk-to-her-so-get-out-before-I-rip-your-head-off look. "I'll go clean up." Jason said then left.

"How are you feeling?" Gwen asked Reyna.

"Well." Reyna said.

"How come Jason slept here?"

"Is that why you kicked Jason out?" Reyna said as she bit her toast.

"No. Yes."

"I will certainly take that as a yes."

"Want me to read?"

"Sure."

_I decided to stay at Camp Jupiter. I don't have the desire the to over shadowed. I've been over shadowed for to long. Enough is enough. I will surely miss her. We promised each other that we would still stay close. She went to join the Amazon. I'm glad she did what she wanted and I got the chance to do what I wanted, staying at camp. The camp has became a second home to me. I want to protect it. I don't want it to become the same as CC. Yes, I admit, it was a horrible place but it was home. It had flaws but still home._

Gwen looked up at Reyna.

"That just comfirmed the theory of my sister going to the Amazons."

"You came to care for camp."

"I am aware of that."

"Does it trigger any memory?" Gwen asked. Reyna shaked her head.

"No."

"Not an ounce."

"No."

"Did you talk to Jason yesterday?"

"Yes."

"About?"

"Octavian is a snake and that I heard about his argument with Jason."

"You heard that?"

"Of course."

"Anything else?"

"Basically, that was all that we talked about."

"Really? No hand touching? Eyes meeting one another passionately?"

"Gwen maybe you should check in with the nurse."

Octavian woke up. He yawned and did his morning routine. He got dressed and slit a teddy bear's throat to predict his day.

"I predict I will have a pleasant day." Octavian said. Octavian then left his room the go to the Mess Hall. He bumped into someone. Octavian fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Jason Grace looked down on him.

"You." Jason said as he narrowed his eyes. Octavian got up from the floor and brushed himself.

"How is Reyna?" Octavian said to just annoyed Jason.

"None of your concern." Jason hissed.

"Why didn't you attend the Senate meeting yesterday?"

"I had other concerns."

"Other concerns beside the people of Rome? Could it be Reyna? The girl that you love who hardly ever showed any affection towards you. Hopeless romantic." Octavian said. Jason had enough he grabbed Octavian's shirt and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Keeo your mouth shut." Jason growled.

"Do not threaten me, Grace."

"Why not?"

"I am valuable at camp and you can easily be replaced."

"I hope you haven't forgotten that I am Praetor of Rome."

"Oh yes, I know. What about Reyna? What is her condition? Will she be able to us Romans? Or will she be forced to step down?"

"No Reyna will not step down from her praetorian duties. She has to let down her duties due to her injuries."

"Injuries heal. A fatal disease doesn't."

"Reyna does not have a fatal disease."

"I am aware of that. Reyna will have to eventually come back to lead us. You and I both know if she doesn't she the people of Rome will force her to step down and search for a new leader. You want to know who will volunteer? Me."

"The people of Rome must select you. Blackmailing them is not a fair way to gain people's votes. The people choose by choice. They select who they want. If it wasn't that way it would be a dictator goverment with you in charge."

"Me? Dictate? Never." Octavuan said sarcastically, "Today a Senate meeting will be held and as one of the praetors of Rome it is mandatory for you to attend. I know it will be hard for you to leave your precious Reyba but only for an hour or two."

"I know the rules, Octavian. No need to remind me."

"Good. Do them." Octavian said then left to grab breakfast

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Octavian is up to no good. I checked to make sure i had good grammar. Please, feel free to tell me if i have a grammar mistake that i missed but dont be harsh about it. I dont like that. Well leave a review! Thankies. :3**


	6. Chapter 5:

**Sorry that it's been a while that I've updated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jason didn't want to leave Reyna alone. Octavian annoyed him; he wished that he could beat him up. Jason walked back to the nurse's office to find Gwen and Reyna reading the notebook.

"Your back!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jason grumbled, "Fantastic."

"What's wrong?" Reyna asked.

"Nothing." Jason said.

"You wouldn't be grumbling if something didn't happen." Reyna said.

Gwen pointed at Reyna, "She has a point."

"Octavian wants me to attend a Senate meeting." Jason said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Reyna said.

"No; he wants to take over if you don't go back to your duties." Jason said.

"Does Octavian have blonde hair?" Reyna asked.

"Yes?" Gwen said confused.

"Is he skinny? His age is somewhere around 18." Reyna said.

"Yes." Gwen said.

"Great; I remember Octavian." Reyna said. Jason's heart sank; she still didn't remembered him.

"I know how you feel," Gwen said then rolled her eyes.

"How did you remembered him?" Jason asked curiously.

"When you said 'No; he wants to take over if you don't go back to your duties.' I had a flashback." Reyna said calmly.

"What kind of flashback?" Jason asked.

"A conversation we both had:

It was after a war; I don't remember what war. Everyone was celebrating, including me but Octavian pulled me aside:

'I will take over the first opportunity I gain.' Octavian said.

'You will never become praetor on my watch, snake.' I said. I was angry.

'Do not underestimate me!' Octavian growled.

'Listen here, teddy bear killer, I will not let you be praetor nor anything that has high power'

'You will not let me on your watch; I can usurp power when no one is there to guard it.'

'It will always be guarded.'

'You say I won't seize power but I will; I just have to wait, patiently.'

'I suppose, you will have to wait a long time.' I said then left."

"I'm surprised you remembered all that." Gwen said.

"I am too." Reyna said.

"Anything else you remember?" Jason hopefully asked.

Reyna shaked her head, "That's all that I have."

"Jason, you have to go attend the Senate meeting." Gwen said.

"I don't have to." Jason whispered.

"You will attend that meeting; I will not take no for an answer." Reyna said.

"Wow, your starting to act like your old self again," Gwen commented.

"I am not so sure Gwendolyn." Reyna said.

"See, you remember my full name." Gwen pointed out.

"I know your real name couldn't be Gwen; I thought of your full name and I came up with Gwendolyn." Reyna said.

Gwen pouted, "It would be nice if you remember me a bit."

Reyna looked at Jason, "If I remember correctly; Octavian will usurp power. I want you to attend the Senate meeting."

"She has a point." Gwen said.

Jason hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be telling you to go." Reyna said.

"She has a point." Gwen repeated.

"Fine but I will be back." Jason said.

"Meow." Gwen said.

"Meow?" Jason said confused.

"It's goodbye in cat." Gwen said.

"Your odd," Reyna muttered under her breath.

Gwen glared at her, "I heard you." Reyna's lip corners twitched.

"I'll be back later." Jason said.

"We heard you." Gwen said. Jason nodded and left.

"He doesn't want to leave because of you." Gwen said.

"Me?" Reyna said confused.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Didn't you see him?"

"Yes."

"Then you saw him hesitate."

Reyna knew Gwen was right, "I did."

"I can't believe you remember Octavian."

"I know."

"He's such a dung face."

"Dung face?"

"Poop face."

"Oh."

"Jason looked sad."

"That I remembered Octavian?"

"Yes, why else would he be sad?"

"Break up?"

"Heartbreak."

"Heartbreak?"

"He's crazy about you."

"Me?" Reyna asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Gwen said as she snagged Reyna's second slice of toast.

"I expect him to be crazy about someone else."

Gwen bit her toast and talked while she chewed, "He is crazy about you. It's weird how you remembered Octavian."

"You two sounded irritated when either of you mentioned his name." Reyna said in her defense.

"True." Gwen agreed.

"I just remembered he irritated me."

"That's why he's so memorable." Gwen said sarcastically.

Jason walked to the Senate; he entered the Senate but received stares.

"I'm glad you came." Octavian said. Jason wanted to punch Octavian. Jason sat on his chair; he looked at the chair at his right but it was empty.

"Now that we have one praetor here I must ask: what is Reyna's condition?" Octavian asked. Slime ball, Jason thought, you planned it out.

"Reyna is in recovery but she will be back soon." Jason said.

"Pardon me Praetor Grace but what is Reyna's condition?"

"That is confidential but I will tell the people of Rome when it is the appropriate time."

"The appropriate time is now."

"You are wrong, I was told by you to attend this meeting because it was mandatory."

"Do you see my people? Jason cares more about Reyna then us, Romans."

"I cannot run this camp without Reyna; I need her to be well."

"Excuses!" Octavian yelled.

"Shut your pie hole, Octavian." Dakota said.

"Do not insult me, son of Bacchus." Octavian said.

"I am a proud son of Bacchus. You talk to much." Dakota said.

"I have a cause to defend."

"A cause to become praetor."

"I am looking out for the best interests of Rome."

"Shut up, weenie head." Bobby said.

"What?" Octavian asked.

"I didn't stutter." Bobby said.

"Hush!" Jason exclaimed, he looked at Octavian, "What is this mandatory meeting about?" Octavian paled.

"Just like his daddy." Dakota commented.

"Do you need a replica of the lightning bolt?" Bobby joked.

Jason smiled, "Speak Octavian." Jason ordered.

"We have to talk about the budget for next year." Octavian squeaked.

"Octavian acted strong but then hid himself, like a baby." Bobby said.

"Let's talk about the budget for next year but do not mention anything about Reyna." Jason instructed.

"But," Octavian said, Jason glared at him, Octavian closed his mouth.

"Should I read?" Gwen asked.

"Sure." Reyna said. Gwen grabbed the notebook, randomly opened it and started to read:

_I am being sent to a quest. I was selected to accompany someone else; Jason Grace. I loathed him. Our quest was to travel the monster that haunts the ocean; Neptune assigned the quest to Grace in a dream. According to Grace, Neptune told him that since he has allowed him to enter his territory unharmed he must pay a price; the price was to slay a monster._

_Jason informed Lupa about his dream and Lupa demanded a Senate meeting that would either deny or approve Jason's request; the Senate approved Jason's request. The Senate allowed Jason to take one person with him; Jason selected me. When he selected me I thought I was being sentenced to my death; the Senate approved of me going on the quest. I was mortified. I soon got over my shock and accepted what the Fates have chosen for me._

_After the Senate meeting I interrogated Jason._

_"Why did you select me?" I shouted._

_"I want a good fighter with me." Jason said calmly._

_"Is that you so called 'sweet talk' so I can quit yelling at you!" I yelled._

_"No; I've watched you. You are a good fighter since your mother is Bellona, goddess of war."_

_"So you chose me because of my parentage?" I said angrily._

_"Everyone expects me to live up to my father's expectations; they expect you to live up to your mother's expectation."_

_"Your point is?"_

_"Why can't we reach their expectations together?"_

_"Lovely speech," I said with my voice full of sarcasm, "I don't need your help." I said with anger._

_"But I need you; I need you by my side." He said with a hint of weakness in his voice._

_"You should have consulted me before you selected me."_

_"I know; I'm sorry. Tomorrow at dawn I'm leaving, join me or leave me; I wouldn't blame you if you left me."_

_"I'll leave you." I said then left him. I was angry and still am angry. He should've told me! Idiot! I swear in Pluto's name that Jason Grace has lost his marbles._

_I am now in deep confusion about whether accompanying Jason or not going. I want to make my mother proud but I am not sure if I am making her proud if I go on the quest. _

"Wow, I remember this." Gwen said.

"So I accompany Jason?" Reyna asked.

Gwen shrugged, "You just have to find out."

"Why do you make it so difficult?"

"It's just fun." Gwen said.

"Now that we talked about our finances for next year, is there anything else?" Jason asked, he looked directly at Octavian.

"No." Octavian grumbled.

"Very well," Jason said then stood up from his chair.

"Can I do the honors?" Bobby asked.

"I want to do it." Dakota whined.

"Both of you." Jason suggested.

"Senate meeting dismissed." Dakota and Bobby said in unison.

Octavian fumed with anger. How dare he, Octavian shouted in his mind, he thinks he can boss me around based on who his father is. Octavian realized that he miserably failed at his attempt to find out about Reyna's condition. Jason embarrassed Octavian in front of the Legion. He will pay, Octavian thought. Octavian was walking out of the Senate but turned to look at Jason who still stood proud and tall.

"Is Reyna with child?" Octavian asked innocently.

"What?" Jason asked. Many people of the Legion looked at Jason and Octavian; many people from the Legion knew a fight between Jason and Octavian had unraveled.

"Is that why you refuse to tell us about Reyna's health? Is she pregnant?" Octavian asked.

"Reyna is not pregnant."

"Oh, so she has given birth? How was it well concealed? Did a child of Trivia help you? I'm oh so terribly sorry about asking this, when was the child conceived?"

Jason's cheeks turned bright red, "Reyna was never pregnant."

"Please, do not hide the truth from us no more. Reyna gave birth to a child! Bless Juno for your bundle of joy; she blessed you with a child since you are her patron."

"Reyna does not have a child." Jason stated.

"The baby didn't make it?" Octavian asked in fake shock.

"Reyna never was pregnant nor given life to a child." Jason said.

"So she is currently pregnant?" Octavian asked who was obviously amused with Jason's frustration.

"Why can't you understand you!" Jason shouted, "Reyna is not pregnant, she never was pregnant nor has she given birth. I told you not to ask about Reyna anymore."

"You told me not to ask about Reyna _during _the Senate meeting." Octavian corrected.

Jason growled, "Do not ask about Reyna."

"Touchy subject?" Octavian asked.

"No more of this." Jason said and started to walk away but Octavian grabbed his arm.

"If I were you I'd be humiliated. You embarrassed me in front of the Legion so I embarrassed you." Octavian whispered in Jason's ear.

"Snake." Jason whispered back.

"Thank you." Octavian said and released Jason's arm. Jason left. Octavian was proud of himself. He smiled.

Jason felt embarrassed but at the same time mad at Octavian. He wanted to punch Octavian but knew it was unprofessional. Jason was walking back from New Rome to go to the Nurse's office to see Reyna but he heard whispers.

"I think that she's dead." A voice whispered.

"I heard from having to much stress she commuted suicide." Another voice said.

"I don't blame her." A voice commented. Jason ignored what he heard and continued walking.

"Will you continue reading?" Reyna asked.

"Magic word?" Gwen asked.

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Please." Reyna said.

"Fine." Gwen said. She continued to read:

_I think I am foolish. I decided to accompany Jason on the quest. I woke up at dawn, got cleaned up, packed a small bag and left. I didn't know which direction I should take so I let my feet guide me; I walked to my mother's temple. I walked in to see someone already there. It was Jason who__ was on his knees praying. _

_"Are you praying to my mother?" I asked. Jason looke at me I startled but had a gleam in his eyes._

_"I knew you'd come." Jason said._

_"I am here. Where should we go?" I asked hopeful that Jason knew the where we would be going._

_"Ocean." _

_"I know ocean but which one."_

_"Later."_

_"Very well," I said, "Are you done praying to my mother?"_

_"Yes." Jason said as he looked at the statute of my mother. My mother had dark eyes, dark hair, a tan skin complexion and high cheekbones; the statue looked almost exactly like my mother except my mother had skin color instead of everything white on her statue._

_"I feel as if I am falling to my death." I said._

_"You are not." Jason assured her._

"I knew I would end up agreeing." Reyna said.

"I knew that too!" Gwen exclaimed.

The door knocked.

"Come in." Gwen said. Jason entered the room.

"Hey." Jason greeted.

"How was the Senate?" Reyna asked.

"It was okay." Jason said.

"How was Octavian?" Gwen asked.

"The usual." Jason said.

"He is irritating?" Reyna asked.

"Irritating does not describe Octavian." Gwen said.

"What have you two girls been up to?" Jason asked.

"Reading." Gwen said.

"About?" Jason asked.

"The sea monster." Reyna said.

"Oh." Jason said.

"Yep." Gwen said.

Octavian paced around his room; he was thinking of ideas.

"How will I know about Reyna?" Octavian said out loud.

"Should I convince the people or to find out to later blackmail Jason?" Octavian asked himself, "This shall be interesting to watch." Octavian grinned. You will not know what comes, Octavian thought.

"When something has to be done it must be done." Octavian said. He grabbed a teddy bears' throat and cuts it off with his dagger; he saw his future.

"Excellent." Octavian said.

"I remember the quest." Jason said.

"I remember you telling my stories about it." Gwen said brightly.

Reyna was lost in thought; when she read about her life it seemed like lifetimes ago that it happened. She was surprised that she remembered Octavian. She looked at Jason and saw a worry expression on his face.

"Did something happened?" Reyna asked.

"Nope." Jason said. I have a feeling that he lied, Reyna thought.

"Are you sure?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Can I talk to you later Jason?" Gwen asked.

"Sure." Jason agreed.

"Did we find the sea monsters?" Reyna asked Jason.

"Yep." Jason said.

"It wasn't a clean battle was it?" Reyna asked.

"Every fight with a sea monster is always dirty." Jason said.

"But your in water." Gwen said.

"The monster's territory." Jason said.

"That must've benn scary." Gwen shivered.

"It was." Jason agreed.

"Can I read on?" Gwen asked Reyna.

"I want to go to sleep." Reyna said.

"Sure." Gwen said as she handed back Reyna's notebook. Reyna gave Gwen the tray of food.

"Need help?" Jason asked.

"That would be appreciated." Gwen said. Jason got up and opened the door for Gwen. "Get a good sleep Reyna." Gwen said.

Reyna laid on her bed. She looked at the ceiling. She dozed off and slept.

"Sleep tight." Jason said. He closed the door.

* * *

**I really hope you like it. Grammar? Leave a review!**


End file.
